


insecure

by orphan_account



Category: Badboyhalo, Minecraft (Video Game), Skeppy, Video Blogging RPF, and a6d
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Me projecting my issues, Men Crying, Minecraft, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bad's gotten fed up with Skeppy's trolls and cuts him off - only for it to blow up in his face.





	1. the incident

**Author's Note:**

> BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, and A6d are all real people, so if you read this as slash I'm legally allowed to dry out your skeleton and feed it to ny dog.

Badboyhalo'd had enough. After Skeppy's relentless trolling (and a6d joining in), he was fed up. He told himself that the next time Skeppy trolled him, he was done. He would stop putting up with Skeppy's antics and cut him off completely. What he didn't know, was that the day he would cut off Skeppy was not too far away.

"Hahahaha, I can't believe you still fell for that," laughed Skeppy. "Oh, you should have learned by now!"  
"Skeppy, I'm done. I am so angry right now you don't even know- OH MY GOODNESS STOP PLACING TNT!"  
Skeppy cackled into his mic. "Oh my god, this was too good. I'm gonna go now, Baldboyhalo. This was incredible; Thank you."  
"No, you aren't going anywhere." Bad's voice was serious. "I've had enough of your rediculous, immature trolls. Honestly, I don't know how anybody puts up with you. I feel sorry for everybofy who has had the displeasure of meeting you. You're childish, disrespectful, and I hate it. I hate you! Do you know how much stress I've been under since I met you? I'm putting a stop to this."  
Skeppy inhaled in shock.  
"Goodbye, Skeppy."  
"No, Bad wait-"  
Badboyhalo ended the call.

Skeppy leant back in his chair, heavy breathing in shock. Did Bad really mean what he said? He stopped the recording and turned off his pc. Skeppy's feet felt heavy as he stood up and walked to his bed, falling into his blankets and curling into fetal position. He felt tears start to well up in his eyes but pushed them back, refusing to cry. Especially in front of a6d; his friend had been staying with Skeppy for a few weeks. He just laid on his bed and stared at the wall for hours, until his eyes burned and time felt like a thick sludge and his head was filled with cotton. 

He managed to avoid a6d for two whole days, a miraculous feat considering a6d wanted to play minecraft and record nearly every day. He just laid on his bed; not sleeping, not eating, only getting out of bed to get a drink of water or use the bathroom. Skeppy was shocked that he managed to keep to himself for so long, but he knew it would eventually come to an end. He barely flinched when a6d knocked on his door in the morning, three days after the incident.  
"Zak? Are you in there? I made toast," a6d said.  
"I'm not hungry," Skeppy replied, his voice weak.  
"Are you okay? You sound sick," a6d asked, concerned.  
"No, I'm fi-" Skeppy was cut off when a6d opened the door and took a step into the room, stopping in suprise.  
"Dude, are you okay? What happened?" inquired a6d.  
"Nothing."  
A6d frowned. "I know something happened Zak, you look like crap. You've been in here for days. Did you even sleep last night?"  
Skeppy shook his head. His friend sighed.  
"Tell me."  
Skeppy swallowed once, his throat suddenly feeling thick.  
"Bad," he said, his voice cracking. "He," Skeppy paused, clearing his throat, "he said he can't be my friend anymore. Said that he doesn't know how anyone puts up with me." He avoided a6d's eyes as he spoke.  
"Wh- merde. He can't say that kind of stuff to you! That's stepping over the line! Telling you off for trolling him is one thing, but saying he doesn't know how anybody puts up with you? That's too far."  
"Please don't say anything to him. I understand, can't say I blame him. Don't stop being his friend over this, I couldn't take it if I made you lose a friend, too."  
A6d nodded. "Okay. Do you want anything? Toast? Juice?" When Skeppy shook his head, he sighed. "Alright. I'm here if you need anything."  
Skeppy nodded and mumbled a small "thank you". A6d turned and walked out of the room, fuming at Badboyhalo.

At 6:30 pm, A6d and Badboyhalo were playing bedwars together while videochatting on discord. A6d was winning, and he braved asking a question.  
"Hey Bad, why didn't you invite Skeppy? This feels too easy without him here."  
Badboyhalo sighed. "Ugh, I am so done with Skeppy. All the trolling, I couldn't take it anymore. Obviously I wish we could still be friends, but it had to be done. He'd caused too much damage to my poor server."  
"But didn't he always have a backup whenever he trolled you, or didn't even do anything at all? And anyways, most of his trolls are mostly harmless."  
"Well, I got fed up with it. I'm not actually planning to stop being his friend forever, just until he learns to stop trolling me."  
"Does he know that, though?"  
"Know what?"  
"That you just want him to stop trolling you, and that you aren't really unfriending him."  
Bad pondered that for a moment. "I don't know."  
"Have you even asked him to stop trolling without screaming at him?"  
"Uh, I guess not. Why are we talking about Skeppy anyways?"  
"Bad, Skeppy hasn't come out of his room in 3 days. You really hurt him, you know."  
As a6d spoke, Skeppy came into the room.  
"A6d?" He asked.  
By the sound of his voice, Bad guessed that he's been crying. He felt a pang of guilt, but stayed silent.  
"Yeah? What's up?"  
"Can you," Skeppy choked on a sob. "Can you just...sit with me?"  
A6d felt his heart physically clench in his chest. "Of course."  
The two men sat on a6d's bed. Skeppy wrapped his arms around his friend and began to cry into his shoulder.  
"Why does he h-ha-ate me? What did I do? I always make sure I don't actually mess up his server or anything, I don't understand!" Skeppy sobbed into A6d's shoulder.  
A6d rubbed Skeppy's back. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
Skeppy let out a choked cry. "But he did! And he's right, how does anyone put up with me? I'm annoying and loud and never do anything right!"  
"Hey, he is not right. You're great, Zak. You're funny and thoughtful and grateful for everything. You always make sure to prepare before you do anything, and Bad had no right to talk to you that way. Skeppy, how long has it been since you slept?"  
Skeppy sniffled. "I don't know, since before he started hating me."  
A6d was shocked. "You're telling me that you haven't slept in three days?"  
"'M sorry. Couldn't sleep; nightmares."  
"What of?"  
"You, Bad, all my other friends, my family. All leaving, saying you hated me. Nothin' new."  
A6d pulled out of the embrace, wiping tears off Skeppy's face. "Sleep on my bed. I'm going to continue my game for a little while, and then I'll join you. I'll be here, I won't leave you."  
"Ok," agreed Skeppy. He laid down on the older man's bed, facing away from the computer. A6d watched him until he fell asleep before returning to his pc.

He clicked back onto the discord call. Bad had a hand over his mouth, and looked on the brink of tears himself. A6d put on his headphones before Bad spoke.  
"Oh my gosh," he said quietly. "I didn't know."  
"He puts on that façade, but he's sensitive. He wasn't lying when he said he was insecure about his height. He's just really good at hiding it."  
A6d ended the call.


	2. reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, i had it half written out and got really busy lol

For the next few hours, a6d had comforted Skeppy as Bad had made a plan to apologize. He knew he'd hurt his friend badly - it was obvious considering what he'd heard during the call with a6d. 

Skeppy woke up slowly, then all at once. He blinked, his head feeling as if it had been filled with cotton. He wiped his eyes and stood up, walking into the bathroom to wipe the dried tears from his face. A6d was still asleep, so Skeppy walked into the kitchen and prepared breakfast. As he was eating, a6d appeared in the doorframe. He leaned against it, stretching groggily before speaking.  
"Hey, did you sleep well?"  
"As well as I could have, I guess. You?" Skeppy replied.  
"Yeah."  
The two men lapsed into silence for a while. A6d was the one to break it.  
"You know he didn't mean it, right?"   
Skeppy sighed. "Mean what? That he didn't know how anyone put up with me? That he hated me? You weren't there, a6d, you didn't hear him. It really sounded like he meant it."  
"I really think you should talk to him," a6d said.  
Skeppy stood abruptly, pushing in his chair as he left. "I'm done. See you later."

He laid on his bed, replaying the encounter in his mind. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to do. He could pretend it never happened and go back to trolling, or he could apologize to Bad and make it up to him. Skeppy stood up and grabbed a piece of paper and began making a pro and con list for each option. He was about to add the first pro to the list when his phone rang. He answered it, his voice breaking the silence in the room.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Skeppy? It's Bad."  
"Oh, hey. How- how are you?" Skeppy replied.  
"I'm fine, I guess. How are you doing?"  
"I could be better." Skeppy said. "Look man, I'm really sorry. I guess I didn't realize how my constant trolling was affecting you, and I took it too far. I feel really bad about it. Is there anyway I could make it up to you? If not, that's okay, I understa-"  
Bad cut him off. "Why are you apologizing?"  
"Uh, because I was being an ass for like the millionth time?" Skeppy was confused.  
"Skeppy, I'm the one in the wrong here. I talked to a6d last night and I realized that I took it way too far and should have just asked you to stop."  
"No, you were-"  
Bad cut him off again. "I said all those horrible things to you and I'm so, so sorry. Is there any way you can forgive me?"  
Skeppy considered it for a few moments. "I can forgive you, but I'm not gonna forget this. And it's not a matter of me wanting to hold this over your head for the next few years, it's just going to be added to my list of bad experiences. I've had friends abandon me for no reason before, and it's not a great feeling. It sucks even harder when you do something and they cut you off without even explaining what you did wrong. I always feel kind of bad after trolling you, and I do always make sure I have at least one backup before I grief. And I always feel like my friends are going to inevitably abandon me for something I did and just leave and bever come back. It just really sucks to always be afraid of abandonment. But I can forgive you."  
Bad nodded. "That's fair. I would probably do the same, and I can't imagine how it would have felt. I'd be angry if someone said what I said to you, and I honestly can't believe those things actually came out of my mouth. Thank you for forgiving me, it really means a lot."  
"Thank you for apologizing. I'm gonna go now, have a good rest of your day." Skeppy smiled.  
"You too, buddy. Bye."  
"Bye," 

Skeppy fell back into his chair, feeling good. His friendship had been repaired, and he was pretty content. He booted up his computer and opened minecraft. Pulling up his recording software, he clicked record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this because i have mad abandonment issues - every summer since 5th grade i've lost at least 2 friends and i never got any explaination, and the summer after 8th grade i lost my entire friend group and had only one friend going into high school. this summer i lost my friends taylor and cohan. fuck canadian kids ig - and i wanted to project onto people i watch. thank you for reading these walls of text :-)

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just the end result of a long day, a lot of issues, and me projecting onto these guys after watching Skeppy's older (like beginning of 2019) trolls


End file.
